Duo-Franchise Continuity Characters
These are the characters with the most focus. Series Regulars * Zachary Delightful (voiced by Noah Munck) - The protagonist of the entire series, the leader of the Myles Bots and a primary arch-nemesis. Over the course of the series, he went from an obnoxious villain-wannabe to a courageous hero. He ultimately got akumatized into a chipmunk during the events of Summer Edition 4: Final Episodes and officially joined the group in the process. * Darwin Watterson (voiced by Kwesi Boayke in MMM-Ridonculous Race Presents: Summer Editon, Terrel Ransom Jr in Ridonculous Race Presents: Summer Edition-most of Summer Edition 4, Kwesi Boayke in rest of Summer Edition 4 onwards) - A MMM veteran and a former patsy of the Grizzly Empire. He initially served as a minor yet pivotal characters but reunited with his son and eventually became a high-level vigilante. * Blue Beetle (voiced by Unknown HISHE voice in the Duo-Franchise series, Jake T. Austin in most of Summer Edition 4-"Scales of Federal Law", Unknown in "Scales of Federal Law" onwards) - A defector from Langer's conspiracy-seeking plots. He started out as a cold-blooded terrorist but defected from his former life to the side of the Myles Bots. * Pipsqueak (voiced by Tajja Isen in the Duo-Franchise series-"Scales of Federal Law", Danica Patrick in "Scales of Federal Law" onwards) - An ally od the Pamplemousse family and the sole survivor of the Massacre of Victor Hattie's Orphanage. She eventually became a high-level vigilante along with the others. * Moon Varian (voiced by Jeremy Johnson in the entire series up to "Scales of Federal Law", Atticus Shaffer in "Scales of Federal Law" onwards) - An outcast in Corona and a Myles Bot veteran. He initially left the team after his father's betrayal but upon being killed in action and getting brought back to life, he returns to his former job. * Screenslaver (voiced by Catherine Keener/Marieve Harington in most of Summer Edition 4-"A Single Pale Supe", Alex Morgan in "A Single Pale Supe" onwards) - A sister to Dark Mayhem and national counter-terrorist. She knew a time when heroes and weirdness exist and tries to conflate the two eventually becoming a superheroine to boot. * Louie Duck (voiced by Bobby Moynihan in Summer Edition 3 onwards) - A scheming duck and a vigilante by the name of both Donald Davenport and Whiplash. He initially served as another face in the crowd but eventually became a servant to Toth-Ra and, after gaining the egyptian god's power in a deal, officially joins the Myles Bots. * Gold Ninja (voiced by Paul Dobson) - A teacher-turned superhero and a rebel in his own right. He went through character development and eventually became an official superhero during his start of fighting evil after outsmarting the Fisherman and using his creation powers for his own mentor like purposes.a * Parzival (voiced by Unknown as human and Unknown as akuma) - A former newsman who fought through peril of his own. He was a news reporter working against the villains of the city but ultimately got struck by lightning laced with the Arson Flu and became an official Myles Bot during the climax of Summer Edition 4. Former Regulars * Troll Jim (voiced by Raphael Alejandro in most of Summer Edition4-"Sell-Out Twice", Emile Hirsch in "Sell-Out Twice"-"A Single Pale Supe", Justin Timberlake in "A Single Pale Supe" onwards) - A camper-turned half-troll changeling. He serves as a DFNA newcomer but joins the main cast sooner than expected and leaves his home to become a hero sealing his role in the team. He died as a result of falling to his doom alongside Leo in order to save his teammates.a * Art3mis (voiced by Unknown as human and Olivia Cooke as akuma) - A former newswoman who fought through peril of her own. She was a news reporter working against the villains of the city but ultimately got struck by lightning laced with the Arson Flu and became an official Myles Bot during the climax of Summer Edition 4. Supporting Characters * Carmen Delightful * Carrie Courageous * Jesse Katsopolis * Bubbles Utonium * Dave Seville * Raize Utonium * Tasha Davenport * Donald Davenport * Smurfwillow * Mordecai Delightful * Geoff * Drake Parker * Cricket Green/Dark Mayhem Villains * Carl Azuz * Chip Whistler * New Dark Mayhem * Worldwide Anti-Peace Syndicate